


John Doe x Reader - Betrayal

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot request, Tumblr request, john needs comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok so, I’m sorry this took me so long to write! I’m also sorry how shit it is! This is based off the request:‘Aaand can I make a request? Something about the comforting of John Doe, if you know what I mean ;) This boy must be protected and not just by Bruce! Idk about story, perhaps Harley and others betrayed him, or he was caught by Waller, or… or other, it’s your choice. The main thing is that he has really, really hard time, and the Reader helped him. Please. I need this. My heart needs this.’





	John Doe x Reader - Betrayal

“Excuse me for just one moment.” You smiled politely to the rest of the room as you glanced up from the caller Id on your phone. You bowed quickly from the room, answering the phone. “Bruce, can this wait? I’m kind of busy.” You muttered into the phone once safely out in the hallway outside the board meeting.

“It’s John.” Bruce sounded out of breath and your heart immediately dropped. 

“What about John?” You asked, glancing up and down the corridor anxiously.

“He’s gone.” Bruce was definitely even running or had been recently.

“Gone? Gone where?”

“I don’t know, he broke away when I arrived.” He gasped. “I tried to follow – urgh –“ He groaned in apparent pain, “tried to follow, but I – I got – I got way laid.” He managed out, clearly otherwise occupied somehow.

“Bruce – Bruce what is going on?” You asked, panicking.

“Waller. Waller got The Pact on her side - Bribed them.” He panted in explanation. “I’m – I’m going after them now, but John ran. The Pact betrayed him, [Y/N], was going to turn him over. He thought I was going to do the same. I don’t know what he’s going to do. I need you to find him.” Bruce insisted.

“Ok. Ok.” You nodded, trying to gather your thoughts. “Uh - Any ideas on where he would have gone?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce confessed, grunting as though he was trying to scale something, and you then heard a slight thud as he landed. “He wouldn’t trust any of his old haunts – the others know about them, especially Harley – he needs somewhere no one would know about.”

“Great, well that helps a lot.” You muttered sarcastically, already quickly striding down the office hallway towards the elevator, the meeting you had stepped out of far from your mind.

“I have to go. Use Alfred.”

“Ok.” You said, stepping into the elevator. “Bruce? Be safe.” You told him, the line clicking off without a response. You glanced anxiously at the phone but knew you couldn’t help Bruce now - all you could was complete your designated job of finding John before he either did something stupid or someone worse found him.

The cold air hit you as you stepped onto the streets and you paused, not sure where to go now. John wouldn’t be at his usual haunts – too obvious a place for him to hide. So how were you supposed to find him? You pulled out your phone again. “Alfred?” You asked when the call picked up.

“Miss [Y/N], always a pleasure.” The butler greeted pleasantly.

“Do you happen to know where Bruce is at the moment?” You asked, glancing up and down the street as though you would somehow find answers there.

“Oh, I – uh – I believe he’s out, Miss.”

“Yes, I know Alfred - trouble with the pact,” You said, letting him know you knew exactly what was going on, “but can you give me a location?”

“Oh – well yes, of course, one moment.” There was a pause. “Glenford Avenue, ma’am, I believe that is the –“

“The Agency.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“He’s going alone?”

“I’m afraid that is his style, Miss.”

“Don’t I know it.” You muttered. “At least tell me he has his suit?”

“All the fixings.” Alfred reassured you. “I would not let him leave the house without it.”

“You’re a saint, Alfred.” You smirked in relief, and you heard Alfred mumble in embarrassment at the praise. “You wouldn’t happen to know if the subway is empty, would you?”

“The subway?” Alfred asked surprised. “The Pacts residency? Just another moment,” Alfred muttered, busying himself with something, “I believe Master Wayne installed some cameras….” He murmured followed by a pause. “Yes, I have access to the footage, the monitors look clear…” He observed. “Are you meaning to say you are planning on going there?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“That was my plan.” You admitted, already striding quickly down the street in the direction of the hideout.

“I must warn against it, Miss [Y/N] - even if it is empty, the pact may return at any moment.”

“It’s a risk I’m going to have to take, Alfred, it’s my only clue to finding John.”

“Yes, Bruce told me of his disappearance.” Alfred murmured. “If only the young man hadn’t noticed that tracker on his collar.”

“If only.” You murmured distractedly, though you had never agreed with that move of Bruce’s.

“I shall keep a watch on the cameras, Miss and shall alert you if I see movements.”

“I’d appreciate it, Alfred, thank you.”

“Not at all, ma’am. Be careful.” You hung up and broke into a slight jog now, your anxiety for John driving you forward. Alfred didn’t contact you during that time so, when you reached the entrance to the hideout, you barely hesitated before slipping past the heavy metal door.

The place was silent, and your breathing sounded too loud to your ears. You glanced around, spotting John’s little hut decorated in its usual style, draped in colourful fairy lights. You moved silently towards it, cursing the wooden planks that creaked under your feet, grateful when you tried the door and found no trouble opening it. Your breath caught when you took in the interior though - it looked completely trashed. Sure, John hadn’t been the tidiest or most organised person, but this was much more chaotic than usual - all John’s belongings still seeming to be here, but they were now largely scattered around the floor, his many photos knocked off the walls and lying in piles of broken glass.

You carefully stepped over the shards and scattered books, gingerly picking your way across the room, collecting up the photo frames you saw and, at the very least, righting them again. You lifted the wheelchair back up and then glanced around the room again. It was a half-hearted attempt to return things back to normal - as though somehow that would conjure John or at least something that might help you work out where he had gone.

You were still scanning the room desperately when Alfred’s voice suddenly spoke up in your earpiece. “Miss [Y/N]? I am detecting some movement from within the subway.”

“It’s probably just me, Alfred.” You dismissed, though your eyes still glanced anxiously out the window next to you.

“I don’t believe so Miss - it seems to be coming from what Miss Quinn has claimed as her office.”

“I take it there is no camera in there?”  
“Mr Wayne concluded that would be too risky.”

You nodded then realised Alfred wouldn’t see it. “Understandable.” You murmured, now edging quietly to the doorway. “You never saw Quinn return though?” You murmured, peering cautiously out of the little hut and around the open subway station.

“No, ma’am, but it may have been possible for her to slip past my surveillance.” He admitted. You frowned, unconvinced, and now slipped out of the doorway, casting a wary glance up at the other wooden hut in the hall where it towered above you. There was no obvious sound coming from it and you warily crept up the stairs that lead to it, noting the office door to be slightly ajar. “Miss, I really must advise against this.” You heard Alfred protest in your ear as you continued to edge closer. You hung up on the butler then, not needing his distractions, but knowing you were going to have to apologise profusely later.

You reached the door now, and held your breath as you lent in, trying to see as much of the office as you could with the door as open as it already was. Your view was largely blocked by a chest of drawers next to the door, papers scattered and screwed up on the top of it, but over it you could just about see a naked, Frankenstein-like mannequin - a diamond shape spray painted on the wall above it. You dared to push the door slightly further open - wary of the risk of the door creaking – and now caught sight of a dressing table with an old lamp and open box sat on top of it, the windows directly behind covered by a drooping, worn piece of red cloth.

Throughout this, you still hadn’t heard any voices or movement and you now dared to push your luck further, stepping forward and peering around the door deeper into the office. The sight that greeted you made you completely forget any caution though, instead you immediately straightened up and shoved the door completely open, stepping in. “John?!” You exclaimed, surprised and anxious, rushing forward to where he was seemingly collapsed in Harley’s chair, his chest and head resting on top of the desk.

You hesitated when John didn’t move, cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, but abruptly jumping back when he suddenly snapped his head up in, lifting a gun you hadn’t noticed beneath him, and aiming it unsteadily at you. Your heart beat frantically and your eyes flickered to the empty bottles on the desk next to him. He didn’t look good. “John? it’s me - [Y/N]. A friend. A buddy.” You reassured him earnestly, holding your hands out in surrender in an attempt to sooth him.

He scoffed derisively. “Buddy?” He leered, still not lowering the gun. His anger suddenly seemed to melt then though into a more sorrowful look “I don’t have any ‘buddies’…” He mumbled, dropping his eyes.

Your lips parted as you watched him, the gun drooping in his hand, John clearly not wanting to have to use it, but seeing no choice. “John…” You murmured gently, wanting to take a step closer to him, but wary of the weapon. “John, what are you doing here?” You asked desperately, glancing anxiously at the door, knowing your time here was limited.

“Why?!” He snarled harshly, his temper flaring again. “Why? Am I getting in your way?! As usual?! Ruining your little plans to sneak in once everyone else had done their job?!” He accused, jabbing the gun at you again.

“No – John,” You stammered, keeping your hands up in the air, “ I –“

“I don’t wanna hear any more excuses! – from anyone!” He growled, pushing himself suddenly to his feet, placing one hand on the desk and leaning heavily on that arm. “You don’t think I see everyone’s pitying looks?!” He demanded angrily at the look on your face, wagging the gun at you. “’Oh, poor John, so naïve,’,” He mimicked cruelly, waving the weapon “so blind, so – so –“ He grit his teeth, pushing himself back upright and raising his hands to grip his hair, turning away from you. “Stupid!” He growled at you.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, John.” You insisted taking a step forward. “Or blind, or naïve.” You tried desperately to convince him.

He seemed to falter for a moment, but then he shook his head angrily. “No!” He growled. “You’re just saying that!” He jabbed the gun towards you again. “They’re all just saying that! They all –“ He thrashed his head slightly like he was finding something in his mind. “They all lie.” He finally snarled darkly, and you were almost taken about by the malice in his voice.

He made the most of your surprise to now move out from behind the desk, apparently heading for the door.

“John, please,” You begged earnestly, following after him. “I know you’re clearly hurting, but just tell me what happened!”

“What happened?” He demanded, turning abruptly around to face you. “What happened was everything went bad! – worse than bad – it went – it went –“ His eyes darted as he fought for the words. “It went really bad!” He exclaimed finally and his face dropped into a pout.

“But what actually happened, John?”

His eyes snapped back to yours and he gritted his teeth “Like you don’t know!” He accused, pointing the gun at you again. “You were probably in on it too!”

“I wasn’t John, I swear!” You cried, raising your hands half-heartedly, “I’m here to help you! I came looking for you!” You insisted, taking a step forward.

John stepped back, maintaining his distance, shaking his head like he wouldn’t let himself believe it, “No, no. You’re just saying that – that’s what everyone ‘just says’” He muttered angrily. “But they’re lying, everyone’s lying!” He cried furiously.

This time, you took the step back, frightened by his outburst. “I’m – I’m not, John, I swear!” You promised. “You know me.”

He laughed humourlessly. “I thought I knew Freeze too! And Bane! And-!” He faltered, his face dropping into sorrow. “And Harley…” He murmured, dropping his head, turning to place his hands on the desk next to him again. “But it’s-“ He growled at the table, his jaw and shoulders tense, then he whole body seemed to droop again, “it’s all lies…” He murmured, sadly.

“John,” You urged gently, “You knew how I felt about the rest of the pact…” You reminded him, “Do you honestly believe that I would worki with them?”

“I-!” He cried, turning towards you as though to yell you again, but then caught sight of the look on you face and paused, “I - I don’t know…” He admitted, dropping his head again in defeat. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to believe anymore!” He groaned in exasperation.

“Believe me.” You insisted, reaching your hands out to him slightly, though you knew better than to actually touch him, instead staring into his eyes long and hard, trying to convey the truth to him.

He lifted his heart broken gaze to yours, studying your face for a moment, then he sighed. “No – No, your – you’re right.” He shook his head. “You - you wouldn’t work with them…” He muttered to himself, turning way again.

“But you still don’t trust me?” You asked after him.

“I – I want to, [Y/N], I - I do,” He insisted, glancing back at you, “But –“ He turned his head away again.

“But you’ve been hurt.” You nodded in understanding. “I get it.”

“You’re –“ John paused, reconsidering his words, “You’re a good friend, [Y/N].” He told you, turning back to face you with a weak smile.

“I try.” You teased, with a small smile, happy to see even a flicker of his usual grin back in place and his characteristic giggle of laughter. When John suddenly winced though, your smile dropped. “Are you alright?” You asked worriedly.

He shook his head, looking at where he had pressed his hand to his abdomen. “It’s – It’s just a flesh wound…” He muttered dismissively.

“Let me see.” You instructed, not convinced and stepping towards him, holding out a hand.

John flinched back. “Honestly,” He giggled nervously, “its – uh – it’s nothing!” He insisted with a humourless grin, “You should – you should see the other guy.” He chuckled, trying his best to pass as his usual happy self.

His sudden change in mood just made you more suspicious though, “John.” You warned, your frown darkening as you continued forward, and John stopped, rolling his eyes and making a face as he now reluctantly pulled the side of his shirt up, the green material stained dark with blood, and you were hesitant to see what was underneath.

John was right, the wound wasn’t that deep, and the bleeding had largely stopped, but the hole red, fleshy hole in his pale skin still made your stomach clench as you crouched down to examine it. “H-How did this happen?” You managed.

“Harl - tsh,“ John gasped as you carefully touched the sensitive skin around the wound, “Gah,” He hissed, pulling back slightly and you allowed him to put a small distance between the two of you. “H - H – Harley had a blade.” He explained, placing a hand gingerly over the wound. “Guess I – uh -,” He giggled nervously, “didn’t,” He hissed in pain again, “– didn’t move fast enough.”

You paused glancing up at him from where you knelt. “I’m – I’m sorry. I know that must have hurt…” You murmured.

He nodded his head, grimacing. “A knife to the stomach does hurt.” He acknowledged with a slight giggle.

“No,” You said, pushing yourself back to your feet, “I-I meant Harley… Doing that…” You explained awkwardly, gesturing at the wound.

His face dropped, and he let his hand fall from the wound. “Harley’s… impulsive.” He confessed, his head down.

“Don’t.” You growled quietly at the floor, and he looked at you surprised. “Don’t excuse her, John,” You said sternly glancing up through your lashes at him, “She hurt you - mentally and physically - acknowledge that.”

“You sound like Dr Leland.” John murmured in thought, rubbing the back of his head nervously and glancing away again. “She always said I had trouble confronting things.”

You nodded. “Running… it’s easy. I know that.” You murmured, glancing away. “But – but it doesn’t stop anything following you, it’s just… Tiring.” You admitted with a sigh. John blinked at you, apparently surprised you knew how he felt. You cleared your throat awkwardly, dropping your head. “Look, you – uh – you might not want to come with me – I get it,” You muttered, changing the subject, “but – but you need to get out of here - before they all come back.” You told hm glancing up to make sure he was listening. “And - you need to get yourself patched up.” You gestured vaguely at his side.

John opened his mouth as though to say something – most likely protest - but your earpiece suddenly rang out, signalling a call.

“Alfred?” You asked.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright, Miss [L/N],” Alfred breathed in relief.

“Yeah, I’m – I’m fine, Alfred.” You reassured him. “I – uh –“ You glanced up at John, holding his gaze, “I’ve found John.”

“That is good news, though I am afraid to inform you, Miss [L/N], that you have company.”

“How close?”

“You have only a few minutes before Miss Quinn reaches the door.”

“Shit.” You muttered. “Uh –“ You glanced up at John who looked innocently confused. “Ok, I’ll uh – I’ll come up with a plan and call you back when I can.” You muttered, before hanging up and turning back to John. “Look, John,” You said urgently, “I know you don’t trust me, but Harley is on the way,” You told him and you his face flicker with something, “so I’m pleading with you to come with me – if just to get out of here.” You explained. “Alfred can patch you up – we don’t even have to tell Bruce - and then you can go where ever you want – get out of the city if you want to - but I’m begging you not to stay here.” You urged desperately.

John stood in silent, dithering for a moment and your eyes flickered past John to the office door, knowing your time was limited. “John.” You pressed.

“Alright – alright,” He said holding out his hands to you and glancing back at the door where your eyes kept flickering. “I – uh – I guess you’re right – I’ll – I’ll go with you.”

You breathed a small sigh of relief. “Thank you.” You said with a small grateful smile, then frowned again as you thought through how to get out of here. The main entrance wasn’t likely to be an option. You moved towards one of the windows that was largely boarded up, scanning the rest of the station through the filthy glass. “Do you know an alternative way out?” You asked, glancing back at him.

“Oh, yeah.” He grinned, though his smile then dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “ – bit of a squeeze though.”

“We don’t have any other option.” You shrugged.

The ‘bit’ of a squeeze exit route turned out to be the vent system - John leading the way as you crawled behind him through the pipes until you eventually emerged dusty with aching knees out into the alley way running behind the station. You landed clumsily onto the damp, stained tarmac and John helped you up to your feet, both of you looking around uneasily. You could hear the familiar sound of police sirens on the air in the distance and you couldn’t help wondering if they were looking for John. You grabbed his upper arm and pulled him behind the cover of one of the large industrial bins pushed up against the brick wall in case any of the police passed by the mouth of the alley, and then turned your earpiece back on again. “Alfred?” You asked.

“Yes, Miss?”

“Oh good, sorry about that – we’re out, can you – uh – can you pick us up?”

“You wish to come back here, Ma’am?”

“Uh –“ you glanced over at John who was watching the small patch of main road over the top of the bin, “Is Bruce back?”

“No ma’am, I can alert him though –“

“No, no,” You said quickly, “It’s – its fine – the less people the better – plus he’s busy. On second thought, can you just bring some supplies? John’s injured and I don’t know…-“

“I’ll get the car.” Alfred reassured you.

“Thanks, Alfred.” You sighed in relief.

“I shall meet you at the church.”

You hung up again and glanced over at John who looked at you in expectation. “We’ll head to the church, Alfred’ll have supplies to sort you out, then you’re - uh … You’re free to go.” You shrugged with a sad smile.

John looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. “I’m – I’m glad we got to meet up one last time.” He smiled sadly.

“What do you mean?”

He sighed, back out at the main street again as a siren wailed again. “I – I think I’ll go underground for a bit.” John confessed, “Doesn’t really seem safe out here for me anymore.”

You could see the sad, hopelessness on his face. The man basically had nothing - whatever stability he had built after leaving the Asylum had now collapsed around him and left him with nothing. You wanted to say something to comfort him, but you couldn’t think what. “Where do you think you’ll go?” You asked instead.

“I – I dunno,” He shrugged hopelessly, “Willy’s bound to know somewhere…” He muttered.

“L-Look,” You murmured, “I - I know you’re having a hard time with the whole trust thing…” You said looking at him worriedly, “But I – I want you to know that my apartment is always available, ok?” You asked him honestly. “I… I don’t like to see you suffering, John.” You admitted, glancing away, almost embarrassed by this confession.

John almost seemed surprised. “You – you really care about me that much?” He asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

You nodded, though kept your eyes on the floor. “You’re my…. You’re my friend, John.” You murmured, your eyes momentarily flicking up to his. “Of course, I care.”

Suddenly you found the air knocked out of your lungs as you were embraced in a tight hug by John. You faltered, momentarily stunned, but then you hugged him back, only too aware the contact must surely be hurting his wound.

Neither of you said anything as you embraced, but you didn’t feel like you needed to, and you still barely spoke – something rather out of character for John - as the two of you walked to the church a short distance away.

“Evening, Miss [L/N], Mr Doe.” Alfred greeted when he arrived a short while later, meeting you at John in grounds behind the church amongst the overgrown shrubbery, his arms laden with medical supplies.

“Thank you for this Alfred.” You said gratefully, helping him by taking some of the bandages and ointments - John just looked both surprised and delighted to be referred to as Mr Doe.

“Not at all, Miss, it’s nice to feel useful.” Alfred said, brushing off an old, uncared for bench that sat up against the archaic brick wall, then began laying out the necessary materials for his work. “Now let’s take a look at this gash.” John faltered when Alfred looked expectantly at him, but a reassuring nod from you and John reluctantly lifted his shirt to expose his side once more.

Alfred made no comment or enquiry into the wound, instead immediately setting to work on it - efficiently cleaning, disinfecting and then bandaging the area. John wasn’t a particularly good patient, often crying or cursing at the pain, his face contorted in pain and often pulling away from Alfred’s touch despite how gentle it was. The aged butler was patient though, showing no annoyance at his difficult task, each time simply waiting for you to convince John it was almost over, and it was ok to let Alfred continue.

“Alright, Mr Doe, you should survive.” Alfred declared finally, straightening up from where he had just finished his bandaging. “I recommend cleaning and changing the bandage regularly.” Alfred informed John, then looked back and forth between him and you. “I – uh – I can provide you with some supplies if needed?” He asked, unsure what the plan was now.

John looked up from where he was examining and fiddling with his new bandage. He glanced at you, slightly unsure, then turned to Alfred. “Give them to my buddy here, [Y/N].” He grinned, for the first time looking like his usual self.

“Me?” You frowned, confused.

“Well… Yeah.” He said, “After all, I’m staying with you, right?”

“You - you are?” You asked in surprise.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “If you’ll – uh – have me, that is? I guess?”

“Of-of course.” You said quickly. “I just thought you were-“

“Nope.” John interrupted you with a wide grin. “I can see where my real buddies are now.” He said simply and this time it was John who had the air knocked out of him as you wrapped your arms around his chest. John hesitated for a moment, taken by surprise by your gesture, before he too then hugged you back, Alfred allowing himself a small smile at the two of you as he busied himself with clearing up his makeshift workstation.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s definitely not great, I’m not even going to pretend it is. I had a lot of writers block on this one, and no idea how to end it. I’ve also spent the last 4 hours finishing and editing it (and it’s now 2:50am) so the last parts are probably a load of rubbish.
> 
> Anyway, I’m sorry this isn’t great, I just hope I can improve on the next few things I write!


End file.
